The Rise of Sailor Ghoul: Heartbreak Syndrome - The Prequel 02
by Sailor Cosmic Moon
Summary: This is the last of the two edition mini-series that is surprisingly the prequel to a mini-saga "Heartbreak Syndrome" I published in 2015. It's ending is only the beginning, so if you're intrigued by the ending and you haven't read H.S. yet, I hope this will be the fire that sparks your curiosity! Thanks for reading this.


**The Rise of** **Sailor** **Ghoul** **:** _ **Tokyo Moon**_ **[Heartbreak Syndrome]**

 _ **By: Skye Tsukino/Sailor Moon/Sukai Todd/Tokyo Moon/Sailor Ghoul BITCHES!**_

 _ **FOR: NON-PROFIT… Come If You Dare…**_

 _ **Be More Aware, BITCH!**_

…

 **#04:**

 **Hobgoblin! : Candy (** **糖果** **)**

 **C** ontinuing from where we left off in Part One: "Shut up! Now, I'm talking… I've been waiting a long time, to do this…" Kaneki groaned, gripping Sukai's wrists and forcing her to the ground… "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Sukai squealed, shrieking in the deeply, stomach curdling arousal. "I'm hungry! Huhh, huhh, I am so fucking hungry…" The sounds of Kaneki's voice made Sukai's knees tremble. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! No – nuh – nuh – NO-OHH, PLEASE – PLEA – PLEAEEE – PLEASE! KANEKI-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She shrieked, sobbing and squealing; suddenly feeling Kaneki's teeth diving into the flesh of her neck and shoulder. "Please don't fight me…" Kaneki pleaded, moaning and groaning… "Kaneki… Chan…" Sukai sobbed moaning, her hand shaking while feeling him grip her hand firmly and place it onto his shoulder. "I can't fight any longer. I – I was gonna end it during New Year's anyway…" She confessed, feeling him passionately feeding on her… "It's too bad, you had everything already planned…" He gazed down at her, her blood pouring down his chin and mask on her neck and the small bit of her chest that he could see. "Wha – wha – wha – why? Aren't you gonna kill me?" She asked, gazing at him as if he was an angel. Archangel Michael himself, taking her into the afterlife… "I Love You, too much…" Kaneki confessed kissing her one more time and watching her as her body loosened up. "Eat me…" She snapped, slightly annoyed by what seemed to be a BS excuse for not going further… "Do you like calamari?" He asked, "Hmm?" She lifted an eyebrow… "Open your mouth…" The fact that Kaneki hadn't unzipped his pants, made Sukai's mind go wild in confusion! "Open your fucking mouth!" He commanded, getting impatient… "Okay, I – Huhhhhhhh?" Sukai's gagging started instantly, feeling Kaneki forcing one of his Kagune down her throat and the spikes within tickling the roof of her mouth as he sat over her and pressed his crotch covered by leather pants over her schoolgirl skirt. "That's it! Feel it… Feel it! Feel it! Ohhh, yea… That face, I'm gonna cum in you before too long! Don't worry…" Kaneki began pounding his crotch over Sukai's waist as her wrists quivered and he gripped them. "Look at me! I SAID, LOOK AT ME, DAMN IT! I'M THE ONE WHO LOVES YOU-OOOH! SAY I LOVE YOU TO ME! SAY IT NOW!" He commanded, hearing Sukai's gagging growing harsher as he finally removed the Kagune and used another to force her chin up… "I Love You… Too…" Sukai was about to pass out, when Kaneki's Kagune took control of him and stabbed a hole through her diaphragm.

 **#05:**

 **Ring My Bell!**

" **G** ood night, Kaneki… Chan…" Sukai blushed, while hitting the ground dying quickly… "Sukai! Sukai! SUKAI!" He howled, standing up and realizing what had happened. "RIZE-EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!" Kaneki felt tears overflowing down his face and before he could realize what happened – his body was smashed against hers by the force of a large piano falling from the skies or so it seemed… [Sukai: Yea, that's how I became Sailor Ghoul… Narrator: You say that so nonchalantly? Sukai: Well, yea it was in 2014… It's not like I remember half of what happened that year! *Devious smiling*]… "She is delicious…" Kaneki grunted, passing out with his fingers intertwined in Sukai's cold, lifeless, left hand.

 **T** he next thing Sukai was aware of, she was awakening in a hospital bed; with an eye that was ghoulishly frightening to any outsider who hadn't seen the transplant of her organs… "Flowers?" Sukai asked, noticing a vase of white roses and her old smartphone, a crap-ass Nexus4 beeping with a message. "Oh great…" She thought aloud, slowly reaching for her phone to see what tormenting messages awaited her. Even with the fact that she had ended her relationship with Ren, it didn't change the fact that his side-chicks still went after her and she later had to create a new Facebook account… She saw the message full of hatred and ignorance, from one of his side-chicks and silenced her phone. "Why couldn't I have died?" She asked thoughtfully, as she lie back down somberly… "Because you were meant to live." Darien Chiba, her annoying-ass ex-boyfriend explained revealing himself to her from behind the hospital curtains. "Oh wonderful…" Sukai snapped, turning away from him… "Look Skye, Rei and I are engaged and I – "Engaged? Good for you! Now leave…" She explained, her voice breaking. "Skye, I just wanted to say – "I said, LEAVE!" Sukai shouted, tears overflowing down her cheeks. "Skye – "MY NAME'S SUKAI AND I SAID LEAVE!" She roared, sobbing… "Fine. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for what happened with you and Ren." Darien nodded, tears filling his piercing blue eyes. "Well, thanks for that. Now go to hell!" Sukai couldn't control the words coming out of her mouth… "I already am in hell." Darien couldn't stop arguing with her, either. "Then why aren't you freezing your ass off? Why aren't you having your limbs gnawed on? What's your hell, huhh?!" She demanded, angrily. "Being without you!" He confessed… "That's rich! Look, I don't need you in my life. I don't want you in my life. You think Ren ruined my life? Bitch, please! YOU were the first… Don't ever forget that shit." She warned him, her heartbreak speedily turning into rage. "I never did! And I never will… I Love You, Sukai!" He continued confessing and arguing. "Then dump Rei. It's not fucking rocket science! Don't waste my mothafucking time! I don't have time for you…" Sukai shouted, getting tested. "Skye – "It's Sukai! And you can kiss my ass… Good fucking bye, you worthless bitch!" She cut him off again and only to hear her stomach growling stubbornly… "Are you hungry?" Darien tried to ease the mood. "Are you a dumbass? I think we've covered the obvious…" Sukai was being devilish, in her responses… "I'm visiting you, Sukai. Whether you like it or not…" He replied. "Well, I don't like it. Go enjoy Sailor Mars… She's obviously the one, you yearn for physically. She's the one you're engaged to and yes, bitch – It's that fucking simple…" Sukai's last words of Darien's visit made a mark on him, on all levels. "We'll be together again…" He responded, coldly. "Someday soon." Darien really didn't know what he was doing, at the time but it wasn't an excuse worth using later on!

 _ **If You Haven't Done So Already,**_

 _ **Go Read "Heartbreak Syndrome"! You'll be crying, a lot more…**_


End file.
